A Secret To Share
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: Hermione has some news but she wants to find the right way to share that news with Ron. What is it that Hermione has to share?
1. Shocking

"Ron?"

"In here, Hermione!" he called from his office.

Hermione walked into the bright office, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, hello Harry, I didn't know you were here," she greeted, as she kissed Ron's head, and went to go give Harry a hug and a peck on the cheek. She made herself comfortable on the small, leather brown couch next to Harry.

"Why are you back to early, I thought you were spending the day with your mum?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh. Well, um, something...came up."

"What happened?" asked Harry, putting a reassuring arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Nothing! I mean, where's Ginny, Harry?" Hermione asked, avoiding Ron's suspicious gaze.

"She took James to her mum's house," Harry responded, eying her weirdly.

"Oh, well alright." Hermione gave a nervous giggle which made Ron and Harry share a look. "I'll just be going then."

"But you just got here!" Ron exclaimed, putting down the paper he was looking at.

"And now I'm leaving," Hermione said, standing up. But before she could walk out the door, Ron stood up and seized her wrists.

"Hermione," he said, looking into her eyes. "Tell me what's happening!"

"I will, I will! I sort of have to, but first I must go consult with Ginny. Please Ron," she pleaded, then Disapparated when he finally let her go.

Ron stood there for a full ten seconds, staring at the place where Hermione had vanished. When he turned around to look at Harry, he looked panicked and worried.

"What do you reckon that was all about?" he asked Harry nervously.

"I have a hunch," he said wearily.

"Well spit it out then," Ron demanded, and sighed in frustration when Harry shook his head.

_If I'm right, _Harry thought, _then I don't want to ruin the surprise_.

Not wanting to be a burden, Harry muttered something about needing to go to Diagon Ally and left, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts and fears.


	2. Advice

"Congratulations!" cried out Ginny Potter, right when her friend Hermione had told her the big news. The two had been sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow. "I knew you two weren't just playing chess all of this time you were locked in your bedroom," Ginny teased.

"Yes, well, it was bound to happen soon enough," Hermione retorted, yet still blushing.

"You've got to tell Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. "She'll love having bushy haired, brainiac grandchildren for once. I mean, even your kids wouldn't compare to little five-year-old Molly!"

"Well, actually, I still need to tell Ron," Hermione said, quite embarrassed.

"What? Blimey Hermione, you're having his child and you haven't even told him yet! I mean, it is his child, am I correct?" Ginny asked, giving Hermione a fake suspicious look. Hermione, however was shocked.

"Ginny, how could you even suggest that this would be someone else's? The only reason I haven't told him is because I wanted to know how you told Harry," Hermione grumbled.

"Oh. Well, I just came home and told him," Ginny shrugged.

"Of course you did," Hermione scoffed. "Now tell me how you really told him."

"Fine, fine," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "When he got home, I told him that I had a little present for him. When he asked what it was, I gave him a box with a toy broomstick in it. At first he was confused because he thought it was for Teddy, but Teddy was already six at the time so this one was too small. He asked what it was for, and I told him for little Harry Potter Jr. Of course, he understood after that. We celebrated, and, well, you know the rest."

"Of course, James has to be a little Quidditch star," Hermione said, "But that's because it's 100% in his blood. For this one," she gestured to her stomach, "it'll only be 50. I don't think that would work," she said sadly.

"Hermione, my brother is crazy for you, and he'd be the happiest man on earth when he knows that he'll be a father. Just tell him. I don't see what you're so afraid about," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione bit her lip. Of course, she knew Ginny was right. Ron would love to be a father, especially the father of her children.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said while standing up to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure to tell you how it goes."

Hermione pulled out her wand and Disapparated, ready to face the music, with the image of Ron holding a redheaded baby stuck in her head.


	3. The Secret is Out

"Ron?"

Ron bounded up from his chair in his office and rushed out to the living room, where Hermione was standing, still looking a bit nervous like before.

"Hermione," he sighed, pulling her into a hug. "You've had me a bit on edge since you left. Care to tell me what the bloody hell is bothering you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but sat down on their couch and indicated that he should take a seat too.

"Well, yes, I do care to tell you," replied Hermione, taking a deep breath. Ron waited. Seconds ticked by.

"Hermione," Ron said impatiently, "are you going to tell me or-"

"Ron, what's your favorite thing about me?" Hermione interrupted. Ron's face went blank with surprise.

"Well," he said hesitantly, "you know that there isn't just one thing I love about you. I would say I love how beautiful you are, your intelligence, your courage, your caring for others, and probably most of all, I love your bushy brown hair," he finished, reaching out to stroke Hermione's hair. She nodded, not looking like she really listen, but just wanted him to say it out loud.

"And my favorite thing about you," she said," is your loyalty. I love how you put others before you, how you're willing to do anything for the people you love, your caring for those you love, your tenderness, and I'm also a huge fan of red hair, blue eyes, and freckles." She reached out to brush his cheek, where there were a noticeably large amount of freckles.

"What are you trying to say?" Ron asked.

"Well, imagine combining all of those things we said," Hermione said slowly, "and imagine all of those features in one person. Wouldn't they be absolutely perfect?"

Ron nodded, suspicious.

"Ron, would you believe me if I told you that such person exists?" she asked him, looking deep in his eyes, "and that they're right in this room. Right here," she said, putting his hand on her stomach.

It took Ron a second to realize what she was saying, and when she did, his eyes widened in shock. Then his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Hermione, are you telling me that I'm going to be a father?" he exclaimed, looking like her couldn't decide if he should cry or laugh with joy. She nodded, tears already flowing down her face.

He suddenly stood up and hugged Hermione close to him, spinning her around.

"I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be the father of the brightest witch or wizard of their age! I can't believe it!" he started laughing, still spinning Hermione as she laughed with him. When he set her down on the couch again, he put his ear on her stomach.

"Can't hear nothing yet," Ron announced, disappointed. Hermione laughed and patted his head.

"Don't worry Ron," she assured him. "It's barely a few weeks old. Soon, you'll be able to hear them yelling goodbye on the Hogwarts Express. Until then, how about we go tell the rest of the family?"


	4. Author's Note

I would just like to recognize everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

To: F Maurice, xLauraElizabeth, Hope-W, watching stiricide, fruitybunnieswithmilk, RodentFace, The Dark Knight's Revenge*, a-panther-and-her-prince, littlegirlgonemad* luvs2dance, rhmac12*, kmwilson, musickalpiggy, Wintergirl113*, and yadeniky* THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK.

To: ASTRIDINES, CHECHULA, colombiangal, Flam3nco, HTTYD229, ..Stars, kristin1788, littlegirlgonemad, littletinyHPfan, Lover100, luvhk101, Mere-Bear-Maryy, MissS.D1998, nalanin1987, Ran No Iwa, signedsecret,The Dark Knight's Revenge, and xLauraElizabeth THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY!

To: 1live9laugh9love1, a-panther-and-her-prince, chudleycannonfan, colombiangal, Eljel, pumpkinandbutterbeer, and yadeniky THANK YOU FOR ALERTING THIS STORY!

To the 5,823 hits I have (so far) for this story, THANK YOU!

Thank you for making this:

My 12th most alerted story,

My 12th most favorited story,

My 11th most reviewed story,

and my 9th most read story.


End file.
